Kuga Lady Charm
by Tenshuki
Summary: Going out to the mountain with Mai, Natsuki uses the "Kuga Lady Charm" to win her heart. And body. ...my practice for a lemon. Might suck cause I think it does!


**Me: I'm…. blushing right now as I write this!**

**Mai: Shu needs to practice for her new up and coming lemon in EveryHasAPrice**

**Me: -**hides face**-**

**Mai: Kinda cute actually…**

**Me: Muut mp!**

**Mai: -**giggles**- My poor little baby… I don't get it! You're so dirty all the time and you can't write a dirty story?!**

**Me: …It involves you too**

**Mai: …… -**blushes too**- **

**Nao: Wimps…

* * *

**

**The Kuga Lady Charm **

**

* * *

**

Natsuki stopped the car as her and her best friend pulled into the spa and it was already night by the time they got there. Mai had convinced her to go to the spa for the weekend to relax. It was only a month after the carnival and everyone was on edge. No one really trusted each other and everyone had mixed feelings about people. Even Natsuki herself was trying to choose who to love. Reaching over and shaking her friends shoulder, she whispered, "Mai, wake up. Were here."

Shuffling awake, Mai sat up quickly and stretched a bit. "Are we there yet?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Yea, we're here. And good job picking the spa in the fucking mountains!" Natsuki replied angrily. They were very far away from Fuuka, their friends, their problems. It was nice to say the least, but a little _too _far. What if something happened? How could she protect Mai?

"Natsuki! Wake up!" Mai yelled, thumping the girl's forehead. Natsuki shook her head and glared at her friend, making Mai laugh, "That glare will work on everyone but me! You should know that by now! I'm immune to the Kuga Death Glare!"

"How bout the Kuga Lady Charm?" Natsuki asked, raising her brows suggestively at the busty girl. Mai blushed, but ignored her and got out of the car. She went around to the trunk of the rented car and got out the two small suit cases in the back.

Natsuki sighed and put her hand on her pocket, feelings a small lump. Should she have gotten a box? Maybe she should've. What if she lost it and spent the whole weekend looking for it? What'd ruin the weekend for Mai… Rolling her eyes at herself, Natsuki climbed out of the car and went around to help. Mai was shivering, staring at the bags. "You go check in, I'll get em." Natsuki said, picking up a bag in each hand.

Mai nodded and walked inside the ancient looking building. Old Japanese style with the sliding paper doors and everything. It reminded Natsuki of that time she was with Shizuru and they…… uhhh yea. "Natsuki! Stop dazing out and get over here! We have to pay!" Mai's voice carried.

Shaking herself from her thoughts again, Natsuki ran into the building to see Mai talking to an old woman that was standing behind the counter. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"They were over booked." Mai groaned, looking at her friend pleadingly. Natsuki just stared back at her in confusion. "The only room they have left is… a single." she said, muttering the last part.

"O-Oh…" Natsuki said. She looked at the old woman behind the counter and gave the old woman a crooked smile, "We'll take it, how much?"

"Natsuki?!" Mai questioned, looking at her friend.

Natsuki ignored her and took out her wallet instead. The lady behind the counter smiled at her, "I'm sorry but I let my grandson handle the booking. I swear he's useless, I'm so sorry. But the room will be 20,000 yen."

"Sure." Natsuki said, taking out the money and handing it to the woman. The lady smiled and handed her two small gold keys. Natsuki took them and smiled back, "Thank you, Obaa-chan."

"Please enjoy." the lady said, hiding a smile. Mai sighed and led Natsuki down the hall. "Natsuki, how could you pay for that? You didn't that to." she asked. Jeez, as if they weren't low enough on money. They didn't need to spend more money on a bigger room, even if it was a single!

"I didn't want to ruin our weekend. I don't care how much it was, as long as your happy. Oh, this is the room!" she said, stopping at a red door. Mai stopped too and they both glared at the room with as much hate as possible, "Mai?"

"Yea?"

"Please tell me this isn't the Honeymoon Room."

"I can't do that, Natsuki."

"Fuck!" Natsuki yelled. She dropped the bags and quickly unlocked the lock, throwing the door open. The room was pink, had a heart shaped bed, and was decorated with small hearts and rose petals everywhere.

Mai squealed and ran into the room, looking around and squealing again. "It's so cute! Natsuki thanks for getting the room oh my god!! Let's go try out the bed!"

A man walking down the hall stopped and stood behind Natsuki, checking out the room. He patted her back and gave a nod, "Nice room, nice girl. Now go get laid, dude."

"Fuck off!" Natsuki yelled, kicking the bags in and slamming the door behind her.

Mai turned and glared at her, "You fuck off! I'm going to the hot spring!" Mai yelled at her, turning and briskly walking out of the room.

Making no move to stop her, Natsuki sat down on the soft plush bed and lay back, debating whether or not to join Mai in the spring. Traditionally in Japan, you bathed in a hot spring naked. That could cause some problems if she lost control herself around her naked friend… them both naked… with Mai's huge tits. "Coming Natsuki?"

Natsuki sat up quickly and saw Mai standing there in only a towel that barely covered anything. Blushing brightly, the woman nodded at her friend on instinct, causing Mai to grin widely, "Great! Cause I checked it out and we have our own private section of the spring with walls and everything!" she said, walking part her friend and out of the room.

Good bye, self control. See you tomorrow morning. Or something…

Natsuki silently followed her friend outside. By the time she got there, Mai was already in with the towel discarded by the edge. She stripped herself of the clothes and shivered, goosebumps rising to her exposed skin. Not that it mattered at this point. She walked up, quiet as a creeping cat, and stood right behind her friend that was seated in the spring. "Mai."

Mai rolled her head back and (sorta) looked up at her friend, though her eyes were closed. "I'm guessing you're naked?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"Scoot forward." Natsuki commanded.

"What?" Mai asked, opening her eyes and blushing. She'd never seen Natsuki like this. Well naked, yes. But those were just a few accidents (yea right) and nothing like this. Now Natsuki was looking down at her in all her pride and glory and looked… seductive?

Scooting forward, Mai sat on the edge of the small seat. Natsuki took a deep breath before slipping into the water behind her friend and sitting behind her. Mai gasped too, feeling her friend's thighs on either side of her and Natsuki's private near her ass. This was too much. But Natsuki's voice cut her out of her thoughts, "Open your legs."

Mind completely blank in shock, Mai nodded and obeyed. Natsuki's hands came to rest on her hips before sliding down to her stomach. They stopped for a bit before changing their minds and moving up, cupping the large breasts above them. Mai moaned and let her head fall back. "Mai, I love you." Natsuki whispered into her ear.

Mai gasped in both surprise and in pleasure as Natsuki hands groped her breasts, her fingers moving up to tweak her nipples. Though her mouth was hanging open, Mai couldn't utter a word. It was too good. This was all too good She'd never felt anything like this before in her life! "Mai, has anyone ever touched you like this?" Natsuki's voice broke the silence.

Shaking her head, Mai moaned again. Natsuki simply nodded and moved her head down to place kisses along Mai's neck and collar bone. "Mai, do you love me?"

"Oh god, yes! Mai moaned. She nodded and gripped the edge of the seat as Natsuki's fingers pulled in her sensitive buds and let them snap back. "Yes, Natsuki… I've loved you… for a while," she got out, pausing to pant every few words, "Kami, where did you learn this?!"

"Shizuru." Natsuki honestly answered. What did you think happened during the carnival at that house? Oh, just a kiss? Wrong. Mai stiffened at the words, but Natsuki moved one of her hands down to cup the girl's sex, pressing her palm against it. "Sorry Mai, I thought I was in love with her. I was wrong."

Mai relaxed at one, thrusting her hips forward to get some much wanted friction. God, she didn't care anymore, she needed this. Natsuki continued her ministrations on Mai's breasts and allowed her lower hand to move. She felt around Mai's center before by passing everything thing else and slipping a finger into her. Mai moaned softly and let her head fall forward. Natsuki took this opportunity so kiss the back of Mai's neck and bite it, sucking on it softly.

Mai moaned again and Natsuki started to move her finger. She moved it slowly at first, then sped up. Mai moved her hips, meeting each thrust with growing pleasure. She needed more though, "Natsuki… more…"

"Of what?" Natsuki asked innocently, moving her other hand into the water also and letting it circle Mai's clit. Mai whimpered softly and shuddered, "More… inside me."

Natsuki obeyed the command and slipped another finger in, moving them faster. Mai groaned at the intrusion and the bit of pain it brought, but she welcomed the pleasure happily. She heard the first time was supposed to hurt. This didn't hurt. Fuck what her friends said. She moaned again as Natsuki added another finger and moved them faster again. It was so hot, and they were in steaming water which wasn't helping much. Her stomach felt like it was flying and pressure started to build in her abdomen

Natsuki stopped for a second to curl her fingers then continued her thrusting. Mai nearly screamed as Natsuki fingers brushed her sweet spot over and over again. The pressure in her built up so much faster now. Natsuki felt Mai start to constrict and knew she was about to come, so she sped up her thrusts and put more pressure against Mai's clit.

Mai's head flew back as her orgasm came hard and strong, making her give out a loud and long moan. Natsuki only quickened her pace, causing Mai to spasm as a second orgasm hit even harder than the first. She pulled her fingers out immediately and grabbed Mai's chin, turning the girl's face and kissing her roughly on the lips. Mai panted into the kiss and kissed back, her body sliding down into a slouch.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the girl and continued the slow kiss until Mai was in control of her body again. At that time, she pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against the other girls, reaching and picking something up from behind her, "Mai… are you okay?"

"Yea…tired…" Mai muttered, turning and sitting side ways on Natsuki lap, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Natsuki chuckled and held up a small silver locket hanging from a chain in front of the girl's face. Mai's eyes widened at the sight of it she sat up quickly, her eyes scanning it, "…is that for me?" she asked.

"Yup." Natsuki said wrapping it around Mai's neck and snapping it shut. "I know you pretty much forced me here, but it's still perfect. Mai, will you be my girlfriend?"

"How could I refuse?" Mai asked, smiling softly and kissing her new girlfriend. Both smiling into the kiss until Mai broke it and looked up at Natsuki with a worried expression. "What about Shizuru?"

Natsuki froze, but smiled not a second later. "I know someone interested in her. It'll be no problem."

"Who? Who?!" Mai asked excitedly.

"You know her. But I can't tell, I swore not to!" Natsuki teased, kissing Mai's nose.

"Natsuki Kuga if you don't tell me right now you are not setting foot on that bed this entire weekend." Mai threatened, narrowing her eyes.

Even though they were in hot water, Natsuki face paled. "Mikoto." She admitted quickly.

"What?!"

Natsuki silenced her with a kiss. It felt good to be able to do this. Not sexual good, just happy good. Like she could finally have Mai whenever she wanted her. Mai smirked into the kiss and quickly pushed two fingers into Natsuki. The girl shut her eyes tight and threw her head back, letting out a moan, "Mai…"

"Just returning the favor…" Mai muttered, kissing Natsuki's neck and letting her hands explore the woman's body. They didn't stop until they started to shrivel up, and even then it continued on the heart shaped bed until both girls were completely worn out and fell asleep through exhaustion.

* * *

**Me: -**not here**!-**

**Mai: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! -**looking for me**-**

**My voice: It sucked!**

**Mai: -**looks around**- No it didn't, right Nao?**

**Nao: I've seen better**

**My voice: -**whimpers**-**

**Mai: -**lifts the blankets off my bed**- Shu… come out of there…**

**Me: NO! -**hides under the sheets**-**

**Nao: Wuss**

**Me: -**sniffs-** Nao meany butt…**

**Mai: Nao! You made her cry! You, go away!**

**Nao: ?!?!**

**Me: ……I'm doing a Shizuru/Mikoto fic now. I have to! It'll be interesting and fun a- got it!**

**Mai: Do idea's always just come to you like that?**

**Me: …pretty much! Usually in my honors classes cause that's when my brain takes a break! –**hides under the bed**- Now go away and let me sulk in my suckiness!!!!**

**Nao: You're such a wu-**

**Mai: -**glares at her**-**

**Nao: -**rolls eyes**- **

**Announcement: **Please go my Profile and vote in my poll for _Who Mai should be with at the end of Everything Has A Price_!!! If you haven't read it or have no idea what i'm talking about, go read it!!! I hear its awesome!!!**  
**


End file.
